Mirror Image Uncuts
by GhastlyRevenant
Summary: The 2 chapters of Mirror Image that contain mature content.
1. Backfire (Uncut)

Ayumi was anything but eager to go soul diving into Ayame's memories after the last encounter. She knew that Ayame probably had a long expanse of memories from her death, her other memories were phased out by the endless suffering. Well, not endless, Ayumi got her out of there, though it hadn't been intentional. After a week of allowing herself to regroup, she knew she had to keep moving forward. She even had an idea for what she was aiming for in particular, so hopefully it wouldn't be a long search. "Are you sure you don't mind this? I mean... I'm basically just meditating, and it can go on for hours sometimes," Ayumi asked Yoshiki, still a little unsure if she should just go ahead and do it. She was in his apartment, Yukiko in her arms like a baby. It was admittedly nice being in a place where she knew her parents wouldn't be, since her mom and dad were making the effort to come home earlier, so their schedules weren't as easy to predict.

Yoshiki nodded as he settled close beside her, holding her comfortably by her waist. "I'm sure. It's the least I could do, really," he answered without hesitation. He was concerned, since doing this might mean she would have to suffer through Ayame's death again... It made his stomach turn thinking about it. Her feeling unimaginable pain, and he couldn't save her from it. The worst part was that he'd have to sit through any sounds of anguish she made. He had to resist the temptation to wake her from the nightmare. He was here to help, not hinder. The death had to be gone through to get to the root of Ayame's memories.

Ayumi leaned into his touch, putting Yukiko aside as she prepared herself. She would rather just cuddle up with Yoshiki and such, but she really needed to get back to finding Ayame's memories. The longer she put this stuff off, the riskier it would be to ever get her body back. She found herself smiling lightly at his answer, his devotion was always heartwarming. "Alright... I may as well get this over with," she sighed, unable to hide the dread in her own tone. She shut her eyes and began to detach from the physical world. She had been through the process so many times, even with an audience she found herself able to slip away pretty quickly. She just had no idea how she was going to get to the death memories without Ayame accessing them for her... well, she'd have to figure it out.

Yoshiki nodded, kissing her lightly on the head. "Good luck," he said to her quietly, settling against the couch while still holding her close. He wished he could just sit and savor the warmth, and go to sleep himself, but he had to be awake for Ayumi. Both for comfort and to be wary of Ayame. A charm sat on the desk nearest to where they sat, and Yukiko had proven to be a good alarm system for Ayame. He wouldn't be caught off guard... he hoped... He wasn't really worried of being hurt, but rather her hurting Ayumi and pulling one of her seduction tricks again. But, now, he could prevent those things from happening... most likely.

While Ayumi was wandering around her scattered memories, Ayame was determined to finally get what she wanted. With Ayumi distracted, unable to sense what was going on physically, Ayame had the perfect opportunity to get what she wanted. There were a few variables that could backfire on her, but she wasn't going to let that dissuade her. At this point, he was probably pretty easy to coax into submission, as long as she hit all the right spots. She would have to be quick, because there was a good chance that damn cat would give her away the second she took control. It took about twenty minutes for her to finally figure out where she could take control, Ayumi's messing around in her soul was messing with her quickness. Still, she it was best she gave him some time to just sit. She prepared herself, before taking the empty vessel over. She heard a hiss the moment she opened her eyes, seeing a charm nearby, though not close enough to hurt her. And Yoshiki's arm was around her waist, she moved to climb on top of him, hoping to get control of the situation before he could grab that damn charm.

Yoshiki jolted slightly as he heard Yukiko growl and hiss, ducking into his room from fear of the malevolent spirit. Ayame seemed quick in pinning him, but he could still reach the charm. While her position made his mind and body stall, he was still determined to stop her plans. He reached out for it, snatching it from the table and bringing it closer to them. He hoped it kept her at bay, though for some reason, it felt like her determination was powerful this time.

Ayame hissed as the charm was brought closer, a burning sensation rippled through her body. She growled, moving her knee and hitting him sharply in his side, in the same spot she had stabbed him last time they were together. It was a bit of a low-move to pull, but she could have hit him somewhere way worse. She just needed him to flinch, which the blow was sharp enough that he did. She grabbed the charm, which felt like it was burning her hand and eating her skin. She cursed lightly as she threw the charm across the apartment, she didn't even see where the damn thing landed. She glanced at her hand, the pain gone and the hand was fine. The burning was purely felt by the soul, it seemed. "Ahaha... ha... well, got that out of the way." She smirked lightly. She didn't waste time with her hands, as they moved down his torso to his crotch. "Don't worry, Yoshiki, I don't blame you for what's been happening," she assured him with a light purr as her hand began to move, teasing him.

Yoshiki gasped, all breath leaving him at the painful hit. He didn't even register what was happening as she grabbed the charm from him and threw it in some unknown place in the apartment. He regained his senses just in time to feel her touch, his mind blanking at the initial sensation. No, this still isn't okay! This is Ayame, not Ayumi! he snapped at himself, trying to move his hands to stop her. It's like cheating on her... and I'd never allow something like that! His hand finally shifted to grab her's, moving it away from the sensitive, straining area. Though, she had already felt him, and due to their latter encounters, he was finding it more difficult to muster the strength necessary to hold her back. Ugh... damn these perverted needs, and his neglect of them the past months. He glared up at her, trying not to let his feelings show on his face. "What?" he asked, anger held in his tone. Blame him for what's been happening? Did she mean Ayumi and his relationship? What was running through her deranged mind?

Ayame felt annoyingly surprised as he snatched her hand away from him, even though he had to be enjoying the touch. It wasn't like the little prude had done anything to him, which was fine by Ayame. She knew Yoshiki must be ready to crack from all the tension he wasn't able to release. She looked down on him with a gentle smile at his question. "Those awful things you said, and going along with that so called 'relationship', I know it isn't your fault," she told him, sympathetic in tone. It was all Ayumi manipulating... forcing it, no way would he choose Ayumi over her. "So, let's let the past be the past," she insisted, moving the lower half of her body to grind against his.

Yoshiki eyed her strangely, finding her claims ridiculous. It wasn't his fault? Had she deluded herself that these weren't his actual feelings? She was desperate, that much was for sure. "I won't, because it's not the past!" he responded sharply, but his look of anger broke after she moved against him, flinching and letting a gasp slip. Shakily, his hand moved to grab her thigh in an attempt to stop the movement, but an eagerness in his body and the twisting excitement in his stomach hindered his muscle control. Still... he had to stop this. This was definitely not how he wanted it to end up. "Stop!" he demanded through a heavy breath, "I don't like you! And I never will!"

Ayumi giggled lightly, amused and entranced by the affect she had on his body."Mmm, you say that..." she said lightly, her movement not hindered by the hand on her thigh. She leaned forward, her chest pressing against his. "But your body is certainly saying something different! No need to be shy, Yoshiki~" she purred, leaning forward as her tongue traced his jawline, along with nips and light sucking. He was brainwashed by that girl, but she'd help him realize his true feelings through the action that was most intimate between a man and woman.

Yoshiki found that it kept getting harder to think as it went on, but he still had the power to verbally refuse any of her claims. "That's because... it isn't your body... it's Ayumi's," he answered breathlessly, but his mind began going out of service as she leaned into him. He flinched at the contact, squeezing his eyes shut and attempting to move her off by the shoulder, but still was unable to. "Aa-aagh..," he groaned quietly, losing the ability to keep such sounds at bay. He was beginning to run out of options as his body betrayed him. Yukiko was too scared of Ayame to be of any help, and the charm was very much out of his reach. The situation was starting to look hopeless.

"Mm, actually, it's my body," Ayame correctly sharply. "I'm the one in control, so it's mine, and you're loving it," she noted with a smirk. Ayumi was completely out of commission as she dug around Ayame's memories, which was annoying to let her do so freely. But if Ayame finally got Yoshiki to concede to his feelings towards her, it was hardly a problem. Her free hand moved between the two to address Yoshiki's pants, the fabric between them was just a hindrance.

Yoshiki tried to calm himself down enough to speak and keep up his defense. He grabbed her hand again, denying it its freedom to do as it pleased. "Your logic... is wrong," he gasped out. He knew this for sure. After all, his body was reacting to its counterpart. His soul, his heart, however, wasn't reacting to her at all. Well, not in any way she wanted. The only thing his heart felt for Ayame was hatred. "My body... may be... because it knows this as Ayumi's body...," he clarified as he got more control over his breath, at least keeping a firm hold on her wrist, "But I... only hate you. There's nothing more for you from me."

Ayame looked at Yoshiki in confusion as her hand was stopped before it could finish her whim. Her expression shifted into something sinister at his words, rage replacing anything else. "You don't mean that!" she snapped, manic at his cruel words. "It's because of her! She's messed with your head! You don't mean that!" she snapped, eyes wide and crazy, her hands curled into fists. Any rationality disappeared, her desire for Ayumi to just disappear ever increasing at Yoshiki's confusion. She messed everything up, she didn't deserve his loyalty!

Yoshiki was somewhat relieved to hear her angered tone. It gave his mind time to recover, and a break from the provocative actions. "I mean it! No one's messed with me, it's just how I've felt, feel, and will always feel!" he proclaimed without hesitation, his loyalty unshaken. If he could get her riled up enough, he could have time to regain his strength and push her off, possibly pin her to the ground. This time, she didn't have a weapon, so he wasn't too afraid of making her rage.

"NO!" Ayame yelled at him, pushing herself off his chest. She looked down at him, frantic tears in her eyes. "You don't realize what you're saying! She's done this!" she yelled in panic. She had brainwashed him so much, he was rambling, lying, didn't understand. "I'll kill her!" she said, an unsettling grin settling on her face. A light cackle escaped her lips. She knew what she had to do, how to clarify everything for the poor, manipulated boy. "Yes... I'll blow out her soul as easily as a small flame... then you won't be chained to her anymore. We can be together," she told him, leaning in to kiss him.

Yoshiki paled slightly at her words, but he couldn't let her scare him into submission. Besides, it wasn't like that hadn't been her intent this whole time. Even if she said she would, they would stop her. Ayumi had made a lot of progress with her powers, and he had a feeling they were getting closer to the key memories. He wanted to tell her just how insane her plan was, thinking he'd love her after Ayumi was gone, like he'd switch so easily. If he couldn't have all of her, he wouldn't just settle for her body. That wasn't who he was, no matter how much Ayame thought that it would work out that way. As she leaned in, with recovered strength, he shoved her off into the floor, quickly following her down to pin both of her wrists. "None of that will happen. I'll make sure of it," he said in a low tone, his eyes narrowing at her with disgust.

Ayame flinched as she was suddenly thrown to the floor. She tried to recover, but she wasn't quick enough to stop him from pinning her down. She glared up at him, frustrated by his forced loyalty to Ayumi. She didn't know how to sever it, though. She had gotten so deep into his head... "I'm pretty sure... there's nothing you can do about it," Ayame replied, a dark expression on her face. "One day, soon, I'll have wiped her soul out. She'll go to sleep, and never wake back up," she snarled at him. "And there's nothing you can do! This pathetic attempt to go through my memories won't work. There's nothing you can do to get rid of me! I'm going to win, and you better be ready to accept that!" she yelled, struggling against his grip. She felt such unbridled rage that he cared about Ayumi, the way he should about her. Ayumi didn't deserve it, any of it. She deserved to die, and Ayame would carry that out no matter what.

Yoshiki's expression didn't change at her claims, feeling that all they had done in Heavenly Host wasn't for it to end this way. He strongly believed it wouldn't end with Ayame winning. It couldn't end like that. There was no way. "You're arrogant, and underestimate Ayumi," he said, unwavering in his belief of a brighter outcome, and Ayame's defeat, "I bet you can tell... that Ayumi's getting better. She'll continue to dramatically improve, much faster than you can be prepared for. You won't win. We didn't survive in Heavenly Host to be defeated in the real world."

Ayame laughed at his confidence, the sincerity of it. She couldn't stop a grin from spreading across her face. "She didn't survive Heavenly Host, though! She's still there, she never left. Why else would she had made contact with that plane after escaping? And now, going through my memories?" Ayame broke into a cackle once again, her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. "She's still in Heavenly Host, and she isn't strong enough to make it through my death over and over again. No one's strong enough to handle that afterlife. How long had I been stuck in that loop? Being redressed in my skin just for those bastards to take it off?! She won't be able to handle that! She's better because she's been in easy memories and taking nice, long breaks. She won't be able to make it through the memories of my afterlife with her mind intact. And then I'll win," Ayame explained, her grin never shifting, her eyes wide with insanity. She had no doubt in her eventual success, because Ayumi wouldn't be able to keep her mind sane.

Yoshiki felt sickness hit him at the final mention of exactly how she died. Skinned... by the ghosts of Heavenly Host... That's what Ayumi was reliving. His stomach twisted at the new information, but he still was certain of Ayumi's determination to win and live. "You're still too quick to go assuming you'll win," he replied without pause. He wouldn't doubt Ayumi. She had made it through Yuki's death still with a clear mind, she wouldn't give her mind in to the pain. Though, thinking about all of this, it pained him that he really couldn't do much to help her through it. It was completely up to her, and while he believed in her, it would be extremely hard. You can do it, Ayumi... I know you can...

Ayame chuckled lightly, shaking her head lightly at him. "You overestimate her. She has a mind made of glass. She would've definitely died in Heavenly Host if she hadn't leaned on you the entire time. I wonder if she can make it through my experiences, though?" she questioned with an awful, bitter laugh. She hadn't been so lucky to have someone like Yoshiki... she flinched, trying to keep any thoughts of her companions away. She didn't want to remember them, she refused to. She frowned, glaring at him. She had had a completely different intention for coming out. She didn't want to discuss Ayumi's eventual failure, she wanted to feel him. The way he had her hands gripped down, and the distance between their bodies, she really couldn't do much to entice him anymore...

Yoshiki just shook his head. There was no talking to her, it seemed. She was dead set in thinking she could get away with this, and assumed she knew Ayumi much better than he did. She may be able to see into her memories, but she didn't know her like he did, she didn't know what the future would hold. She could only find out the past. He knew her personally, knew that she could pull through. Nothing Ayame said could change his view on that.

Ayame frowned, her eyes traveling down to his legs. He was keeping himself propped up on his knees over her... She could turn this around, if she aimed everything decently. She looked up at Yoshiki, wishing his mouth was close enough to kiss. She moved her leg, kicking hard on the inside of his knee to knock his leg out so he fell closer to her. She took the opportunity to grind her lower half against his, the friction sending sparks through her head. Though, she only got a moment to enjoy the feeling as she suddenly felt herself edge out, and replaced.

Ayumi panted as she regained control, disoriented from her new location on the ground. Her face reddened as she realized the heat in her lower abdomen. It didn't take long for her to get some idea what may have happened while she had been memory-searching, and the very thought of Ayame doing anything to Yoshiki made her sick to her stomach. "Yoshiki, are you okay?" she questioned, noticing he had her wrists gripped in his hands.

Yoshiki grunted slightly as the hit to his leg came too quickly for him to react. "Aa... aaagh...,"he groaned, flinching at the shift of her body against his. Thankfully, though, Ayumi seemed to have come to her senses. At her question, he released her wrists and sat back off of her, panting lightly. The last touch had caught him a bit off guard, and all of the pent up passion was riled again. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his heart down, nodding to Ayumi. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, smiling slightly at her while inconspicuously hiding his lower part with his arms.

Ayumi sat up, relieved to hear he was okay. She had been unaware of what had just transpired. She dug through memories, trying to figure out how to get to certain spots. She had found the memory of her afterlife, but after a jolt of pain she had pulled out. Plus, there had been an instability in Ayame's mind that made flashes of things she couldn't comprehend get thrown her way. It had been too confusing to keep track of, and now she could guess why. Ayame's mind would react to her emotions, whatever they were. "What happened? You had a charm on hand, didn't you?" Ayumi asked with a small frown. There was no way Ayame could really overpower Yoshiki, considering Ayumi knew the strength of her own body, and it was anything but impressive.

Yoshiki rubbed the back of his head nervously at her question. He didn't really want to mention how she had gotten the charm away from him, and how his... mind had blanked. That was the more embarrassing part, but he guessed it was unhealthy to keep things from her at this point. "Ahh, well... she hit me to get the charm away. She was able to grab it and throw it, so I guess she's getting pretty desperate..," he mentioned first, knowing she had at least endured a little pain in handling the charm, "And after that... I was a little overwhelmed... Sorry." He felt it necessary to apologize, since his will power was waning as his desires escalated, and he had come close to being unable to stop Ayame.

Ayumi looked surprised as he mentioned Ayame grabbing it away, because that was a really desperate move. The charms hurt a lot when they were just near her, she couldn't imagine how awful it felt to grab one. She would question him what he meant by overwhelmed if she didn't have an idea of what he meant. It was hard to ignore the reaction her own body had. "It's okay..." she answered, shifting awkwardly. "I should really be apologizing to you. You must be... frustrated..." she said, feeling her face darken to a deep red as she allowed the subject to arise. Her eyes flickered down from his face for a split second, her hands fiddled nervously with the hem of her skirt.

Yoshiki's blush, that had been there since the whole thing started, deepened at the mention of his, ahm... 'frustration.' It was horribly embarrassing to talk about, but he guessed they could only ignore it for so long before having to address it. "I-it's no fault of yours, though..," he told her, dismissing her apology. It was Ayame's fault, and a little bit of his, for getting aroused in the first place. There was no blame placed with Ayumi, that much was certain. Though... he had to wonder... if Ayumi could feel what happened, or the leftovers, was she 'frustrated' too? His face brightened at the idea, cursing at himself for the perverted thought.

Ayumi didn't look wholly convinced, since it had been her body... along with the spirit she let into it. And it was weird, and maybe a little childish, but the idea of Ayame touching Yoshiki made Ayumi even more tempted to go forward with what she was seriously considering. Maybe as a way to 'erase' her touch. Also, it was really hard to ignore her own tension. "Mm... even so..." Ayumi mumbled lightly, scooting closer to him. "It doesn't feel right to leave it like this..."- Her body felt like it was overheating as her hand traveled up his thigh to his prominent bulge. She rubbed him experimentally, teasing him through the fabrics.

Yoshiki watched her curiously as she scooted closer, a certain anxiousness building up inside him as he could only guess what she was insinuating. Even though he had been assuming that's what she meant, the touch caught him completely off guard. It sent a shudder through his whole body each time her hand moved against erect member, even though there was still fabric between their skins. "A-aaa," he muttered as pleasure shot through him, his limbs trembling.

Ayumi felt a throb between her legs at his moan, the desire to hear more hit her fast. Though, she was still inexperienced and her touch had moments of hesitations to them. She'd never actually saw a man naked before, and while the thought excited her, there was a lot of anxiety. She may be jumping ahead of herself, after all, she wasn't exactly sure where she was leading them. She still wasn't on birth control, a topic she had been too nervous to broach with her mother. Still, all those details were flashes in her mind that were pushed back by the excitement of the affect her touch had on him. Her hand unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, allowing his erection some freedom from the constraining fabric. She couldn't tear her eyes away, but she forced herself as she met Yoshiki's eyes. She looked at him questioningly, unsure if she should continue, or if she was moving too fast.

Yoshiki was a little embarrassed and anxious about being revealed to Ayumi, but his want for this was too strong for that to be a prominent thought in his mind. His eyes, that had been shut prior because of the feelings shooting up his spine, opened to meet with Ayumi's, but he was unable to speak through his light panting. Not that he had anything to say. He desired for this, so badly that it hurt to wait. But seeing as the choice lied mostly with her, or so he thought it should, he'd let her do whatever she decided to do. What transpired was entirely up to her, even though he wanted nothing more than to continue. If she backed out, he wouldn't argue, or sulk.

Ayumi swallowed thickly as she took in the desire in his eyes, her body begging for them to connect. Her voice hitched as she began to speak, the action feeling oddly foreign and difficult. "Ah... do you... have condoms? I was planning on getting on birth control... so you wouldn't have to... but I haven't gotten on it yet," she explained, her voice quickening and getting caught multiple times. She felt so nervous, anxious, and embarrassed by all of this. But, she wanted to go through with it, she knew that. She loved him, she could feel the desire throbbing in her own body, and admittedly, she was a little afraid that her time may be limited.

Yoshiki felt a twinge of disappointment at the question, shaking his head, as he still couldn't speak very well. Even after this build up... it seemed they'd have to wait a little longer to ease their tension. He didn't really like the idea of getting the items, at least not today... or as long as the embarrassment even trumped his desires, and that was saying something. He felt a bit bad, but he really was against buying the protection. It was much too mortifying, and the idea of running into Satoshi made it that much worse in his head.

Ayumi frowned, disappointed as he shook his head. She was a little surprised, she thought that condoms were something guys just kept on them at all times... And he was in no position to go to the store with his... uh, straining problem. She didn't exactly feel willing to jump on the chance to go condom shopping, because with her luck, she'd run into someone. Hell, that would just raise awkward questions as well. What size? Brand? Type? Ugh, it was even worse than buying tampons or pads, because getting condoms may as well be getting a sign that lights up 'I'm having sex!' "Uh, well..." she mumbled, cursing herself for even pushing this forward as she had. "I guess... this'll have to wait..." she realized, which sucked in a lot of ways. The idea of getting knocked up was enough to put her out of the mood, though.

Yoshiki nodded, scooting back slightly so his body got the message too. Of course it was disheartening, but honestly, they should probably wait anyways. It wasn't illegal for this to happen, but it wasn't the ideal time for it. With a solid, deep breath, he recovered enough to speak again. "Alright, I understand," he finally spoke, keeping the disappointment or any sourness from his tone.

Ayumi bit the inside of her cheek as he put some distance between the two of them. She felt bad for actually touching him and not following up, which probably just made the tension worse for him. She really didn't want to be a tease... and she really did want to do something for him. "T-there's still... something else I can do..." she whispered lightly, closing the distance Yoshiki made. She felt a little perverted for mentioning it, but she also had the desire to get to know his body.

Yoshiki felt the slight embarrassment return at her suggestion and edging closer. He would've gladly agreed, but she probably initiated this whole thing because she felt the same build up. It was a little selfish of him to ask her to do such things when she would get no real relief herself. His blush was still strong, as he felt weird throwing his own idea into the ring. "I can too... for you..," he muttered, feeling strange at the offer, but he didn't regret saying it.

Ayumi was pretty sure she couldn't get any redder, her legs felt weak from the excitement shooting through her veins at the suggestion. She smiled nervously at him, nodding lightly. She leaned into him so she could press her lips against his briefly. Her stomach was fluttering with a weird mix of excitement and anxiety, though she definitely didn't want to back down. "Ah, can you sit on the couch, then? It'll be easier," she requested, since being on the floor wasn't the best spot to be proceeding with this.

Yoshiki's heart jolted at the kiss, but it was much shorter than he'd like, and lacked tongue. Still, he loved the feel of her lips, so he couldn't complain. He nodded slightly, the embarrassment slowly being overshadowed by his desire to explore her, and feel her. He shifted slightly, hoisting himself up onto the couch easily. He was still a little bit nervous, and he knew she probably was too. But, the good thing about this being both their first times meant neither of them could tell the difference between great and amateur.

Ayumi watched him move himself up onto the couch. She felt a little bit of uncertainty in herself, since she honestly had very little idea what she was doing. She had a basic idea, through garnering of knowledge and the internet, but she took it all with a grain of salt. She'd learn what he liked by his reaction, hopefully. She was excited, as she moved between his knees, his straining boxers were now closer to her eye level. She swallowed thickly, her limbs feeling like they were tingling as she nervously pulled the fabric down to expose his hard flesh. She didn't want to stare too long, but she felt a little flattered that she could have this effect on him. She moved her hand, wrapping it around the base of his shaft slowly. She knew the skin was sensitive, so she was a little hesitant on how roughly she could handle it. She propped herself straighter up so she could be at a better angle. Her tongue swiped the tip experimentally, her eyes glancing up occasionally to see his reactions. She felt a heat twisting where it mattered inside of her as she leaned forward to take him into her mouth. Her head began to bob as her mouth traveled up and down his hardness.

Yoshiki was already sent back into uneven breaths at the touch to his sensitive skin. His thoughts blanked as she continued, and his breaths became heavy pants. He throbbed with pleasure, the feeling of her slick mouth and tongue working at his hard cock was mind numbing. Still, he couldn't completely lose himself, even if it felt overwhelmingly good. He couldn't leave Ayumi unsatisfied. It was a cruel thing to even consider. His hand slid across her back until it reached the waistband of her skirt, grabbing and pulling at its zipper. It gave easily, and slipped to the floor. To reach the wetness, he had to lean slightly, but finally was able to stroke around the fabric, giving the same tests as Ayumi had.

Ayumi felt her breath hitch as his hand traveled down her back, a raw excitement hitting her as he unzipped her skirt. Her breath hitched at the initial contact, her mind becoming fuzzy as electricity shot through her. She didn't want to lose focus on what she was doing, though her mind was already working hard to take in all her senses. Her mouth popped off the silken skin of his length as she panted, between the feeling of his fingers and just not getting enough air from her nose, she was desperate for some air. Her hot breath hit his skin as she gathered herself to continue licking and sucking at him. She moaned lightly around his cock as his fingers continued to stroke her.

Yoshiki could hardly stand it as her hot breath surrounded his firm member, more heavy breaths and moans escaping him as she continued sucking. He composed his senses to attempt to focus on his own task, pushing the damp fabric of her underwear to the side. He was anxious to feel her, but he couldn't be too hasty. The feeling would still be foreign. Even though it wouldn't be as taxing on her as actual sex, he still took her comfort into consideration. He got a feeling for her pussy before spreading the soft skin, just the simple fact that he was the first to touch her there turned him on. He carefully inserted two fingers shortly after, moving them slowly inside of her. It wasn't his sensitive length that was moving against her slick walls, but it still gave him an unexplainable feeling in his lower abdomen.

Ayumi found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on giving him a blow job as she felt his hands explore her. The skin on skin contact with her outer flesh was enough to make her moan, and when his fingers slipped into her, she had the primal urge to begin rocking her hips against the movement. It was a bit weird feeling, her insides tighter than they'd be if she had been lying on her back with her legs spread. The foreign feeling was definitely welcomed, though. It sent shivers up and down her spine, her noises of pleasure increasing in volume. She pulled herself off his dick to catch a few deep breaths before she gave his length a full body lick from base to tip. She then moved forward and took him into her mouth again, moving as she continued to suck him off.

Yoshiki almost couldn't handle all of the sensations he was feeling, his moaning growing quickly in volume. One thing was for sure, though... He could feel he was almost at his limit from the pleasure of her job. Still, he had to hold back, until she felt the same peaking. He added a third finger, and was growing quicker in intervals. As he continued, her juices ran out around his fingers, making the thrusting motions easier and quicker. Even though her wetness was a good thing, it was making it harder to keep himself from his own climax.

Ayumi's moan increased in volume, though they were muffled by his length in her mouth. With the added finger stretching her out even more, and the quickening pace, her body quickly felt like it was going into sensory overload. Her hips rocked lightly against his motion, each thrust shooting waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. Her breathing was uneven and labored, her body quivering lightly as she felt herself nearing her peak. She kept her mouth working at his hardness, her speed increasing as she moved her mouth against his straining cock.

Yoshiki felt her body quiver, taking it as she was almost over the edge too. He was thankful for it, because he was straining to hold on. With a loud groan, and pause of all other thoughts and actions, he climaxed, releasing inside her mouth. He had to recover quickly, still working against the grinding of her hips to reach her climax.

Ayumi felt herself heat up at his loud groan, realizing he was hitting his climax. His cum released into her mouth, washing over her tongue as she swallowed it. The taste was different, but appealing because it was Yoshiki and she found herself enjoying it. Her mouth freed his length, her lips red and swollen as a result to her sucking. Her cries were ever increasing as he worked her insides, the motions sending her into her breaking point. It was a marvelous jolt, electricity ran with no direction through her entire body. Her insides constricted as she hit her peak, her mind going blank with pleasure. Her orgasm passed, leaving her panting and tired, her head resting against Yoshiki's inner thigh as she tried to recover.

Yoshiki's breath became more labored and a sensation tingled in his stomach at her orgasmic moans. He pulled his fingers out of her, resting his wet hand to the side as he could fully focus on his weariness from the climax. He leaned over her, panting and trembling from the overwhelming feelings that had transpired. He moved his other hand to brush through her hair lovingly, but still was unable to speak just yet.

Ayumi smiled softly as he leaned over her, his pants and trembles sent ripples of satisfaction through her. She was finding herself obsessed with hearing his noises, even more so with causing them. She let out a low, happy hum as she felt his fingers in her hair. She felt a bit overwhelmed with emotions, with her love for Yoshiki radiating above any other feelings. Her breathing was slowly settling down, but her limbs still felt shaky and unwilling to move. "I love you," she mumbled gently, even if it didn't need to be said, she wanted to say it out loud.

Yoshiki smiled gently down at her, feeling the truth of her statement in his heart. He hated that he almost passed this up because he doubted her affections. He felt closer than ever to her, and he had to give a light, breathless laugh at the fact that most of this... if not all of it... couldn't have happened without Ayame. It was a bit ironic. Most of their closer interactions were because of her initiating them, he confessed to enrage her, and now this... Their love had been set ablaze because of her attempts to get his love herself. It was a little pitiful, and... funny, as cruel as it was to think so. "I love you too," he replied quietly, his heart swelling with the emotion as his hand continuously stroked his fingers through her hair.

Ayumi couldn't stop smiling, she just felt so warm and content. She was glad in some ways that he hadn't had a condom on hand, since this felt much more at the level they were at. Plus, it may be a little silly and romanticized in her head, but she'd rather have a different build-up to their first time than Ayame teasing her. Although, it wasn't hard to guess that Ayame was anything but pleased about how the events unrolled, which would be amusing if Ayumi didn't know how batshit insane she was. She really didn't want to think about the spirit at the moment, just content to lie against him as she was. She wanted to be cuddling in a less awkward position, but her legs felt too weak to pull herself up and crawl into his lap. She shut her eyes as she focused on how wonderful his hand felt stroking her hair.

Yoshiki felt content against her, but the position was a little awkward. He moved slightly and grabbed her waist, pulling her up first to sit against him. With a tired sigh, he fell sideways on the couch, bringing her down with him in a tight, possessive embrace. At this moment, his mind held onto no worries. He was in bliss, the threat of Ayame, especially at their passion, slipped from him as he was lulled to sleep by her warmth and exhaustion.

Ayumi's eyes opened as she felt him grab her waist and pull her up. She smiled lightly, appreciative of the position change. She happily let them readjust on the couch against one another, lying down was much more comfortable. She barely registered the fact she had abandoned her skirt on the floor, such a detail forgotten in his warmth. She huddled up closely to him, feeling safe and protected in his arms. The exhaustion from their activities still lingered over her, making sleep come quickly.

Ayumi fell onto her bed, her wet hair fanning out on her pillow. Her stomach still felt warm at the thought of earlier that day. She was really glad they only went as far as they did, because going all the way may have been too quick. What they did end up doing made her feel such intense closeness to him as well, she really was happy they were proceeding as they were. She had come home later than she normally did, the two of them had passed out after their activities. Her mother had a lot of questions for her when she came home, though Ayumi was quick to lie and say she was at Naomi's. While both her parents knew she was dating Yoshiki, it was just a knee-jerk reaction to lie about her location. It had just been her mom home, and Ayumi knew better to ask where her dad was. She had gotten the chance to talk to her mom a bit, which eventually led to Ayumi's stuttered question about birth control. What resulted was the most awkward conversation she ever had, as her mom began to panic about her 'purity'. She had almost instantly regretted the question, but eventually her mom seemed to give into defeat, mumbling how she was too young to be a grandmother. Which was funny, because her mom had bugged Hinoe countless times about finding a husband and giving her grandkids. Her mom made an appointment with the gynecologist for next week, which was a wonder she managed to get an appointment so quickly. Though, her mom insisted on going with her, and Ayumi was going to have to miss the first few hours of class that day. Still, it seemed like the smartest thing to do. She said her goodnights to her mother and headed upstairs to take a shower and just collapse.

She certainly didn't feel tired, excitement buzzing through her as she kept thinking back to Yoshiki and his hands...

Ayumi hadn't expected to fall into the white-walled plane of her mind, and she also didn't expect to instantly be assaulted by Ayame. "G-Get off!"Ayumi snapped as Ayame's legs hooked against her's in a way that prevented kicking. Ayame also managed to grab both of Ayumi's wrists in one hand, so her free hand could press against Ayumi's throat.

"Fucking bitch! I'll kill you! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!" Ayame screamed, eyes wild with insanity and blood lust. Ayumi could only respond in a choking noise, Ayame's hand pressed down hard on her throat. "You shouldn't have- he's mine! MINE. He belongs to me, the fact that you would touch him... i'll rip your goddamn throat out!" Her hand clenched around her throat, Ayumi's lungs were burning for air. "You really shouldn't make a move on another girl's man, it's sick. And the fact is he was only turned on because I did that to him!"

Ayumi's strength was ebbing away as she gasped for air, Ayame's eyes glaring down at her in pure hatred. Suddenly Ayame released Ayumi's throat and stood up in a flurry of motions. "You're so lucky I can't kill you! Ugh, disgusting! You didn't even do that good a job! Novice, stupid, messy, not good!" Ayame began to ramble, turning to Ayumi who was recapturing her breath. Then Ayame kicked her in the side, the same spot she had previously given Ayumi a bruise. "When will you just accept that he's mine! Stop manipulating him!"

Ayumi grunted as she held her side, the pain stabbing as she was becoming very sick of being injured. "Can you just get over yourself already!" Ayumi snapped, her patience nonexistent as pain throbbed through her. "Yoshiki is with me. Yoshiki loves me. I don't understand your obsession with him! Any memory you're considering your own isn't! They're mine! He protected me throughout Heavenly Host! He's in love with me, and has been much longer than he has even known you!"

Ayame stared down at Ayumi, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. A slow grin spread across her face at Ayumi's words. "Heh...kekeke... you poor delusional girl! You're saying nonsense! The same lies you use to manipulate Yoshiki, I'm sure!"

"For fuck's sake!" Ayumi snapped, temper flaring at Ayame's craziness. "I'm not dealing with this! I just want my life back! I'm trying to help you! Appease you! You could help make this all so much easier and then you can move on!"

Ayame was back on top of Ayumi in a flash, her knee digging into Ayumi's gut. "You think... I want to move on? NO! Stupid! So stupid! I don't want to go on to be nothing! I want my life! I want the life I deserve, but never got because a so-called friend sentenced me to my doom! You're one of them! That lead how many people to their death!? I DESERVE A CHANCE! You, though? You don't deserve anything. You should be the only one rotting in that school."

Ayumi flinched back, Ayame's words hitting her hard as she still constantly grappled with the guilt of introducing the Sachiko Ever After charm. She wouldn't believe Ayame, though. She wouldn't just lay back and lose her life. "SHUT UP! I'm sorry for what happened to you but-"

"Don't feel sorry for me. I don't want your pity, I just want your body,"Ayame threatened, knee digging deeper into Ayumi.

Ayumi cursed lightly, shutting her eyes. Ayame was more violent this time, and Ayumi really needed to do something quick. She imagined it, the pair of scissors on her desk. She felt the weight of the metal in her hands, and then swung her arm to dig the scissors into Ayame's arm. Ayame let out a cry of pain releasing her grip on Ayumi as she grabbed for the wound. Ayumi kicked Ayame off her, and then held the scissors near Ayame's face. She opened and closed the blades, allowing the awful noise to fill both their heads. Ayame went into a panic, screaming, twisting on the floor as she begged for it to stop. Ayumi paused, realizing her cruelty and tossed the scissors aside. She felt nauseous. Ayame paused, her expression grave as the scissors were gone. The two looked at each other for a long moment.

Then Ayumi reappeared in her room, gasping desperately for air. She flinched as she looked over at her arm, blood seeping out. "Dammit..." she sighed, her side sore, her arm stinging. She didn't stab Ayame hard, or herself hard, it definitely hurt, though. She found the scissors that were thrown against her wall, her blood coating the silver. She picked them up, wiping the blood off on her shirt, which was already ruined. She then quietly made her way to the bathroom. She pulled the t-shirt off carefully, and took a good look at the puncture wound. She sighed as she began to clean, disinfect, and wrap it. She looked at herself in the mirror, a growing bruise blossoming on her right side, her arms scarred from the long cut down them, her side marked by the knife wound as well. She suddenly felt overwhelming disgust with her own body, and poignant hate for the spirit that served as the catalyst for all of them. She felt tears beginning to spill, feeling more desperate than ever for Ayame to just leave her. She grabbed the new t-shirt she brought and tugged it on, before stumbling back into her room and collapsing on the bed, misery hanging over her head.


	2. A Sudden Request (Uncut)

Ayumi had ended up falling asleep for the rest of the train ride. It didn't end up being very deep, since every stop woke her up. At their stop, she forced herself awake, not wanting to end up in anymore strange towns. On the way to Yoshiki's apartment, the spring rain hadn't ceased and managed to drench them both again. She was getting so sick of constantly having her soaked clothes stick to her. It would be a wonderful stroke of luck if they woke up tomorrow with no sickness. Once in the apartment, her eyes caught onto the clock's red numbers. "It's four thirty-seven in the morning,"she noted with a horrified edge to her voice. She had avoided looking at her phone's clock, because she knew she'd be hit with dread the moment she saw it. "School is going to be awful tomorrow... today..." she realized with a weary stare. For the first time in her school career, she was extremely tempted to skip.

Yoshiki glanced at the clock as she mentioned it, grimacing at the numbers. Yeah, no kidding... He sighed, placing his keys on the table. "Well... we better get in bed fast. Best not to waste the few hours we have," he responded, stifling a small yawn. He looked over at her, reminded that now, they were both soaked. He had kinda hoped that the rain would've stopped by the time they got here... but of course, it wasn't, and deleted all progress they had had on drying. "Uhm, do you want something to change into?" he asked, since he doubted she would just sleep naked. He had some extra shirts and stuff... Of course they'd be a little big on her, but it was better than nothing.

Ayumi hummed a light agreement as she tried to ignore the dread of how exhausted they'd be tomorrow. She didn't even have any of her stuff for school, so she was going to have to run to her place, meaning getting up even earlier. She looked at Yoshiki at his question, giving a small nod. "That would be good," she confirmed. She felt an excitement at the idea of sharing a bed with Yoshiki, even if it would be a short night. Also, if her parents caught any wind of this, there's be some huge problems. Either way, the future was going to happen as it was, and right now she didn't feel she had much control over it. She'd just enjoy her time with Yoshiki, because even with the music in mind, she was aware of her own mortality.

Yoshiki nodded at her answer, turning on the lights as he passed each switch. He looked around in the drawers in his room, picking out a random shirt, and lounging-ish pants. He blushed slightly, realizing he had no underwear for her... Well, it shouldn't be too bad for her... or was he being inconsiderate? Ugh, sometimes things were really more complicated than they should be... He turned and went back to her, handing her the shirt and pants. "That's pretty much all I got... Will you be okay with this?" he asked hesitantly, a little worried he'd upset her or something.

Ayumi waited for Yoshiki to grab her something to wear, considering the situation at hand. When he came back, she took the clothes with a small smile. "Yeah, this is fine," she assured him. For a split moment she felt unsure if she should just change in front of him or slip off to the bathroom. Aah, he was probably going to go change in his room, so she'd just go to the bathroom. Why was she even letting this fluster her? He had been intimate with her body before, but they hadn't involved themselves in those type of activities since then. "Uh, well, i'm gonna get out of these wet clothes," she told him in an excuse to dismiss herself to his bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she pulled off her wet clothes, shivering against the open air on her skin. She picked up the shirt she had rested on the sink, pulling it on. Her first thought was that it smelled like Yoshiki, and she was quite comfortable in it. She picked up the pants next, unsure if they'd even fit. When she tried putting her leg in it, it became abundantly clear their height difference was a big one. Once she had the pants on, the draw string couldn't reach the smallness of her waist. She let go of holding them, and they dropped right to the bathroom floor. Her face heated up in a bright blush as she realized she would just have to skip out on pants. Of course, that wouldn't be a big deal to her if she just had a pair of underwear. She couldn't wear the wet pair she had in the pile of her wet clothes, so she would just have to skip out on them. It wasn't... too weird to do that, right? Her face was bright red as she wondered if this was crossing a line and if she wanted that line crossed. Her stomach warmed at the thought of their afternoon together when they got to know each other's bodies... She looked into the mirror of the bathroom, her reflection staring back with an uncertain gaze. Hah, if she was more bold, she would probably just come out of the bathroom with no clothes and try to initiate something... but that sounded more uncomfortable than anything. After all, Yoshiki had to be exhausted, and it was possible- Ack, was she seriously considering this? Well, why not...? She trusted Yoshiki... She just gave that small speech about how much he meant to her. She realized she may be hovering in the bathroom too long. She grabbed her wet clothes with one arm and held the pants in the other. It felt weird walking around with herself exposed under the shirt, but she didn't have another choice. She walked out of the bathroom, glancing around, unsure where Yoshiki went off to.

Yoshiki watched her with uncertainty as she left, wondering if those clothes were really okay... Well, he shouldn't worry about it... It's all he had, so there was not even the ability to do better. He turned and went back into his room, pushing the door loosely shut. He tugged off his own damp clothing, slinging it to the side for now, fed up with the wet fabric against his skin. He sighed as his hand went through his dripping hair, ruffling it up a little to get the heavy droplets out. Once that was all done, he tugged a random shirt on, and picked out some other things to throw on. He collected the wet clothes, draping them across one arm. He was admittedly... a little excited. It would be the first time they'd be spending a night together. Even if it was more likely that nothing of that nature would happen, it was still a new experience, and laying against each other was... very comfortable. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep, he guessed. He opened the door back, noticing Ayumi. It probably wouldn't have affected him so much if he had been prepared for it, but his heart quickened at how exposed she was. After that initial reaction, though, he felt a bit guilty. He probably should have picked something better out... or, looked longer? Something... She probably wasn't comfortable. After all, in shirt size, he wasn't much longer than her. It only barely covered-... "Aah, sorry... I wish I had something better," he muttered with a blush, glancing away for a small moment. He tried to ignore it, so she wouldn't feel embarrassed... or more so. "Anyways... uh, just hand over your wet clothes. I'll get them cleaned and dried," he told her, holding out his hand for her wet clothes.

Ayumi's face was hot in embarrassment, since it wasn't like she was used to being so exposed. Even considering what they've done together didn't dull the awkwardness much. Most movements she could make would expose her, and it was pretty much guaranteed to ride up in the bed. His apology caused her eyes to glance away, but they quickly returned as he jumped to a different subject. She couldn't be annoyed at him for not having clothes that would work for her... or rather pants. Even if he did give her a shorter pair, their was still the issue of her waist not being able to hold them up."Oh, thanks," Ayumi said as she handed him her balled up, soaking clothes. At least she'd have something to wear in the morning, even if they weren't her uniform. Her eyes glanced in the direction of his bedroom, a fire burning in her lower abdomen from this entire thing. Her concern about what Ayame may have done earlier calmed down when she fully absorbed how normal her body felt. Considering she wasn't one to work out past gym class, she was pretty sure if Ayame hadn't been awful enough to sleep with someone. Why she went to the town, she had no clue... She'd try to dig into the memory tomorrow, since it was recent enough to be an easy thing. She was almost sure her status as a virgin was still intact...

Yoshiki nodded, taking the clothes and adding it to the pile on his arm. He walked off to the laundry room, throwing in the necessary items and getting it started with a quiet sigh. With her barely clothed, he had to say he was dreading this a little... He didn't want things to go bad between them because of certain... reactions. After he prepared himself adequately, he came back into the living room, stationed at the light to turn it off. "Guess we're ready then," he mentioned, as they only had a few hours to sleep before school...

With her hands free, Ayumi was gripping the bottom of the shirt in an effort to keep herself decent. Even though... the thoughts running through her head were anything but. She glanced away as he spoke, torn between agreeing and stopping him. She felt a huge nervousness in her chest at the idea of proposing the request, or rather, desire, and have it turned down. After all, they were both tired and had a long day of school ahead of them. Then again, she hadn't been lying when she felt she was coming down to the wire of her and Ayame's battle. She didn't want to fail or lose, but she couldn't ignore the possibility. So, even if she had wanted to hold off on this until she was the solitary spirit in her body, she wasn't sure she wanted to risk never connecting with him this way. "Uhh, well... uh," she began to stammer, eyes avoiding looking at him as her face's red shade didn't falter.

Yoshiki watched her with a questioning face, but began to assume she was really uncomfortable sleeping as she was. He frowned slightly, feeling bad for putting her in such a situation. He glanced away, blushing slightly. "Ah, I can keep looking for something, y'know...," he mentioned, eyes going back and noticing her hands pulling the shirt down. Maybe he could at least find a long shirt... or something.

Ayumi glanced back to him, confused for a split second what he meant because she was so lost in her own thoughts. Well... if things went the way she was hoping, her clothing wouldn't be an issue. Hah, she really couldn't become more flustered than she already was, but that thought managed to make her lightheaded. "Oh, ah, no... that isn't it," she said with a furrowed brow. She wasn't blunt like Yoshiki in nature... she preferred coaxing conversations and nudging them in a direction before dropping any bombs. How the hell did one lead in subtly with this, though? She knew what she wanted, she just wasn't sure if she should jump ahead into the... uh... request... or rather, suggestion.

Yoshiki paused, his brows furrowing as he was left in confusion again. So it wasn't that?... Then, what was it? "What's wrong?" he asked with concern, since she was acting quite strangely. Was in something to do with when Ayame was in control?... No, she didn't seem upset, rather flustered... His mind drew a blank on what could possibly be troubling her.

Ayumi was torn between trying to abort the mission and just flat-out saying what she wanted. At this point they were her only two options. He would probably just let her swoosh the conversation away without too much fuss. Hell, even if she changed her mind once they got into it, she knew he would be respectful of that. It was another reason she loved him and trusted him enough to want to do this. She moved a few steps closer to him, her head butting lightly against his chest. Her hands released the hem of her shirt to grab onto his as she collected the courage to say what she had been stammering around. When she found the ability to speak, her voice came out hushed, "I...I want us to make love."

Yoshiki watched as she stepped closer, a small feeling of excitement with each step. When she leaned into him, he felt the desire to hold her waist loosely, while the other hand hung by the switch. Though, her actual request made his heart jolt and cheeks flare. It was silly that they'd still be embarrassed by this... but he guessed it carried a different kind of intimacy. Plus, along with that, he was a little nervous of doing well... Still, if she wanted, he didn't have the heart nor desire to say no... But he still needed to check. After all, this was a big choice for Ayumi."Aa.. Are you... sure?" he asked, stuttering a little with the rush of emotions he was getting.

Ayumi's heart was pounding in her ears. The entire request was embarrassing to actually speak aloud, but she wasn't overly worried about rejection to the idea. His question heightened her embarrassment and worried her a little. She looked up at him, brow furrowed a little. She was beginning to doubt if he was ready for this, and how she sprung this wasn't fair. "Yes... but if you're not, that's fine," she added, because it wasn't fair to corner him like this. After all, being a guy didn't mean he was always turned on. It had been a long day.

Yoshiki waited for her answer, and, as expected, she kept on the request. It's not that he didn't want to... he was just nervous of even the slightest chance that something would go wrong. They were still in school after all... But, she seemed adamant, and she wasn't stupid or anything, so he couldn't find a reason to push it off. Plus, with Ayame... The uncertainty of her future was probably a huge factor in this decision. Which... sort of made it like a last request, in a way? Putting it like that, he couldn't say no... not that he wanted to in the first place. "It's not that, I was just making sure," he explained with a small shake of his head. Though, with that out of the way... how exactly should they start this?... Well, since it was her idea, he'd let her take the lead... if she wanted to.

The knowledge this was actually going to happen sent a warmth down Ayumi's spine that settled down in her lower abdomen. She nodded slowly, unsure of what to say now that this was actually going to happen. She was covered, so it wouldn't be a repeat of last time when the lack of birth control led them to less invasive acts."Alright, then," she said softly, stepping away from him. She obviously would rather do this in the bedroom where they could pass out afterwards. He still hadn't turned off the light, so she wouldn't tug him away from closing down the apartment for the night. She simply tossed him a suggestive look before leaving into his bedroom. She crawled into the bed, finding herself hesitate for a moment with what to do with her shirt. It wasn't needed at this point, and it would probably help things along... She was shy and nervous about him seeing her bare, but she wasn't going to get too wrapped up in her insecurities. She hooked her fingers under the fabric and tossed it off and aside.

Yoshiki watched her leave, the seductive looking etched into his brain. He gave a soft, nervous sigh after she left, trying to still his nerves. He wished he could just be confident, but he felt an incredible weight on him. after all, he couldn't deny that... they may not get another chance. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying to keep away from getting himself worked up. Just calm down. The more nervous you are about it, the worse you'll do! he lectured himself. With a last bit of urging, he finally flicked the lights off. He came into the room and shut the door behind him. He flicked that light off too, since not only did it seem weird to have them on, he also didn't want to turn it off after the fact. He'd rather just pass out. Though, he found himself at another decision. Should he just... take off his clothes now? He guessed so... It was easier than taking them off during, he bet. He moved out of the clothes he had just put on. Getting redressed seemed pointless now, but at least the clothes were washing, instead of draped across the floor, like they otherwise would've been. He slipped into the bed with Ayumi, his hand finding her waist and settling there. Despite what they did before, touching her bare skin still made his blood rush excitably, even though it really wasn't much. He halfway hovered over her, as it seemed a better position for foreplay. They'd get to it, of course... he just didn't want to start right off. Working it up had been amazing last time. He leaned down, starting off with a simple kiss, though it soon included tongue.

Ayumi was undeniably nervous and excited about what would unfold. In retrospect, she wished she had lube on her because it would've been very helpful to slick up his entrance. Her thought derailed as the light shining from the living room under the door was now off. She watched Yoshiki enter the room and turn off the light. She blinked a couple times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, catching onto the image of Yoshiki undressing. Her heart's pace picked up rapidly as she felt a heat in her blood. This was really happening. She was fully invested in experiencing this with him, and she found that her general thrill was outweighing any fear. She swallowed thickly as he moved into the bed with her. His hand found a spot on her waist which sent spikes of arousal through her. It was an innocent touch on the big scale of things, but the knowledge they were both exposed and what was to come was able to make it tantalizing. She leaned up into the kiss, tongue working against his when the contact deepened. One hand slid up into his hair, fingers intertwining with locks. The other moved onto his back, and the feeling of his exposed skin was such a rush.

Yoshiki continued the kiss, though his hand felt the need to explore more than just her waist. It traveled up her body, his feelings overwhelmed with touching skin he had never felt before... And, honestly, he was further entranced with the fact no one had felt this skin before. He worked her tit a moment before trailing back down, finding her thigh. He went up slowly, pulling her up along with him, eventually ending with her knee against his side.

Yoshiki's trailing hands left excitable goosebumps on her skin. Ayumi's voice hitched in her throat, little noises hindered by their wrestling tongues. The contact against her tit elicited the greatest reaction from her. She gasped against his mouth, meeting some difficulty in continuing the kiss but she didn't let it break. Her body felt hot and flushed, sweat already beading against her skin from the excitement. His touch pulled such a reaction from her in every aspect, she knew that they were ready for this step. It wasn't just a physical reaction. It was her body, mind, and soul that were all wrapped up in this. Her leg moved willingly against his side, and her other leg adjusted to mirror it.

Yoshiki felt his patience dwindle after both her legs were against him. After what had seemed for forever, he broke their kiss, his face flushed from the rush of emotions he was experiencing. His breaths were small pants as he paused before speaking. "Are you... ready?"he asked her quietly, eyes glued onto hers. He was already starting to get a bit hot, and they hadn't really done anything yet... For them to be this into it, he guessed they really were prepared for this step.

Ayumi chest heaved in heavy pants as the kiss was broken. Her eyes focused on him, meeting his. Her heart swelled with love. For a moment, she could forget all the craziness that was circling around them and just indulge in him. A soft smile tugged onto her lips while she gave a tiny nod. "Yeah," she said breathlessly. She was a little nervous, because the entire thing was so new. But, she trusted Yoshiki to take it slow, and she trusted the fact their bodies were made for this.

Yoshiki took a small, even breath to calm his nerves. There were so many factors to this that he was worried over, but... it really was just best to let go of those feelings. It'd be nice if it were that easy... His eyes met her again for a moment, a small smile forming. His chest warmed with affection, letting the uncertainty wash away. They were ready... He could tell it in Ayumi's eyes, that she held no hesitation. Why should he? He removed his hand from her thigh, the other keeping him propped up. It went to her inner thigh, moving it to the side so he could spread her out a little. His hand moved down to her entrance, a place he was a little acquainted with from before. His fingers moved against her folds, opening her up to the best of his abilities. He hoped she was still a little stretched out from last time, but since it had only happened once, he doubted it was enough to let her permanently adjust. He moved himself against her to make sure the aim was good enough to end him up against her opening. The initial touch made his brain blur slightly with shocking pleasure, though he was quick to regain focus. His hand moved away once his dick successfully moved in, re-assuming its position at her waist. He panted and his eyes squeezed shut, the tight, slick, hugging walls were worlds different from her mouth. Though, he had to keep in mind to go slow, and not let himself get ahead. After all, there would be some adjusting, regardless. He didn't want to rush her in any way...

Ayumi forced herself to keep her breathing even, but with the feeling of his hand moving to her inner thigh and then to her to her folds, it was becoming difficult. Gasps and hitched breaths kept interrupting her breathing pattern when his fingers moved against her. Her mind frizzed out with the initial contact, but that didn't compare to the feeling of him filling her. It was odd, because from the general knowledge she's gathered from the way loss of virginity was portrayed in media and such, she thought she'd be in some sort of pain. While the feeling was foreign, and at times a little uncomfortable, she didn't feel any pain. Her hands anchored themselves against his shoulders, nails digging in lightly as her back arched in reaction. Even if there hadn't been any initial feelings of pain, she realized she shouldn't overestimate her body and beg him to move in any fast way, but it was so tempting. Her emotions washed over her in waves, she found herself a little overwhelmed by the affection, love, and trust she had for him. Her hip moved in a light grind, the feeling of him shifting inside of her triggered a moan.

Yoshiki felt such a heat rise at each of her body's reactions. He was glad she didn't seem to be having much discomfort. Quite the opposite, actually... But he'd still wait until she gave him the okay, no matter what signals her body gave off. Though, that was easier said than done when she moved against him. He felt a little dizzy at the feeling and mix of emotions that hit him in that small moment. The arm that held him up gave out for a moment as a moan slipped out, his elbow instead keeping him from just dropping on top of her. Haah, that would've been interesting. Though, now he was hovering closer, managing to open one eye to look at her as he panted lightly. "Aha... ha... I hope that means you're ready... otherwise, I'm officially... labeling you as tease," he said somewhat breathlessly, having to use more willpower not to move himself now that his body, and mind, got a taste of it.

Ayumi was surprised with herself that she was even able to be more turned on than she already was at his moan and bothered expression. Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked up at him, admiring him with a burning lust. As he breathlessly spoke, she laughed lightly. He almost made it tempting to force him to wait, but she was losing willpower herself to stall the action. "Hehe... No reason to do that," she panted with another suggestive move of her hips against him with a little more force. She was pretty sure that she was ready, as the movement brought nothing but pleasure.

Yoshiki was relieved to hear that he could go ahead, but his mind was interrupted as she made another movement before he could respond. Heh, he guessed she was getting impatient too..."Aaahn... Hah... Good," he got out, though his head was still spinning a bit. He smirked at her, his eyes narrowing at her seductively. They were both dying for this to start, so there was no longer a reason to hold back. His other hand slid up a bit to firmly hold her upper thigh, keeping her in place. He stayed on his elbow, as he liked being in a closer proximity to her. It was better for hearing and feeling her reactions... He started the movement, flinching first as he had to get use to the numbing pleasure the friction created. But once it was less staggering and more starving for the feeling, his thrusts picked up in speed and depth. It's not all he wanted to do though... To be so close to Ayumi's skin... it was too tempting to pass up. He leaned closer, his mouth pressing just below her jawline. At first, it was just light kisses, with some groans and pants mixed in, but as he got lower, his tongue gained the urge to taste the bare skin.

Ayumi's body quivered lightly at his expression. The look in his eyes stirred such a primal reaction in her, she was surprised her mind hadn't just turned off as her body seemed to be running purely on reactions to him. She swallowed thickly as his hand anchored her, so he could begin the actual act. She gasped and moaned as his length moved against her walls. The traction set off fireworks behind her eyes as she started to move herself in time with him. Her blood was boiling and body was sleek in sweat from the motions. It was so easy to lose herself in him, and she was enjoying every second of it. Her eyes widened before squeezing shut as his mouth began to work against her skin. She already was submerged in the feelings he was giving her, but the added movements made her mind clouded in pleasure. The light kisses, the feeling of his hot breath against her skin, and aaaah, his tongue. She couldn't think straight, not that she needed to. "Nnng, Yoshikiiii," she gasped, pleading for him to continue everything he was doing.

Yoshiki was further motivated by her heated sounds, his mind further lost to the fiery passion at hearing his name so erotically. His grinds into her grew harder, her tight, hugging walls made him so eager for more. It was difficult to continue his mouth and tongue's movements against her neck, but he managed. It was too good stop... The noises it made Ayumi utter were addictive, as well as her body's reactions. He moved his mouth down, his tongue trailing down her heated body. Of course, most consider sweat something undesirable or gross, but he was finding that he strangely lusted for the salty taste. Probably because it was Ayumi, and her body... Though, his tongue stopped for a moment, his mouth settling against her a little above her collar bone. Any moment not spared for moans of Ayumi's name, both hushed and muffled, was spent sucking and licking at her skin. Of course, he wasn't really thinking of the consequences with this, but it should be okay... It was low enough that any shirt Ayumi had would probably sufficiently hide any evidence.

Ayumi cries increased in volume as his movements against her were harder, moving deeper into her. It struck a cord that caused pleasure to travel up and down her spine with no sign of stopping. The wet, sleek feeling of his tongue traveling over her bare skin was mind-boggling hot. His moans of her name fueled her desire for him, and her back curved into him as his mouth continued to find new ways to work against sensitive skin. She had no idea how long they could last like this, but she found herself wishing they could do this forever. The connection in every aspect of herself being in time with him served to make this much than a simple act of sex. It was as she had requested. It was making love. Her hand grasped the sheets of his bed as she found her mind growing increasingly fuzzy at the stimulation rippling through her. It was such a rush, and she could feel herself growing closer and closer to hitting her peak. She begged and cried for him loudly, emotional tears welling in the corner of her eyes. She felt a little overwhelmed, but it was such a wonderful feeling. At a deep thrust, she felt her body lose restraint as she was thrown into her orgasm. Her body stalled as electricity was sent through her veins. The walls around his length twitched and soaked him at the release.

Yoshiki felt like his mind was completely lost in his affection for Ayumi and the pleasure from their connection. It made him pause his mouth's activities, instead panting with hot breath against the red skin. When her hand moved, his arm moved so his elbow still rested against the bed, but his hand was now able to grasp her's tightly as he neared his own limit. When she came, with her walls trembling around his length, a wave of relief and satisfaction washed over him along with her juices. Her climax also ignited his stomach, and with a few more hard thrusts, he pushed himself as deep as he could before releasing inside. His body stalled and trembled, his hand tensing around hers as he filled her further. He took another moment to recover from the mind blowing stimulation, his head resting next to her neck as he panted. He opened his eyes after he could remember where they were again, just now finding out the strangeness of the different world this connection had sent him to. He blinked, his mind becoming a little more alert, and he raised his head to look at her. He smiled at her, his cheeks flushed with the heat of the exercise, which left him even more tired, but... it was a good kind of tired. He moved out of her with a small flinch. He leaned down and gave her lips a soft kiss, before moving their hands out of the way so he could collapse tiredly at her side. His hand let go of hers, to join his other in assuming more of a sleeping position, his arms wrapping around her to bring her body closer. His head rested above hers and closed his eyes, giving her head another small kiss before muttering softly, "I love you... so much." It seemed after that, his body further settled, and his breathing gave the impression he had already fell asleep.

As Ayumi's orgasm passed, she was able to focus on the feeling of him thrusting deep into her as he hit his own climax. She shuddered pleasurably as he filled her with thick heat, and her hand clutched his tightly. Her chest heaved heavily as she tried regain her normal breathing back, but she felt like she would never come down from the high of this. She smiled softly at his smile and flushed face, and her satisfaction with all of this was sky high. Any doubts or nervousness that had existed before the act were washed away with trust and affection for Yoshiki. She wanted them to be able to do this countless more times. These perfect small moments were the greatest fuel she could imagine to keep her willpower high. She settled against him with a happy sigh, his small mutter spreading a warmth in her chest. "I love you too," she mumbled as her eyelids felt too heavy to keep open. She easily drifted into darkness with his arms around her.

Out of the darkness rose a very angry Ayame. The headache and pulling feeling toward that town was pushed aside from her thoughts as she seethed over Ayumi getting to do what she had worked towards. Yoshiki was her's, and Ayumi had no right to manipulate and- Her anger stalled as she took advantage of Ayumi's exhaustion to come out for the second time that day. She blinked slowly, unsure of where the rage had gone. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realized Yoshiki's arms were wrapped around her. His chest rose and fell in even breaths, the relaxed body of that who was wrapped up in peaceful sleep. She shifted slightly, realizing that they were both still bare. Of course they were... She came out because of her rage that the two had been together in such a way. And now... she was faced with the absolute perfect opportunity. If she gave him some time to recover, she could then take what was her. The thought buzzed in her head, but she ultimately felt no desire to go forward with such a thing. She shifted a little closer to his warmth. His protective arms around her was so soothing... her anger and frustrations couldn't be reached while she was like this. It was... really nice. Her eyes slowly shut, though she had no intention of letting this body sleep anytime soon. She just wanted to enjoy him for a little bit.


End file.
